The present disclosure relates generally to a method of forming nanoscale structures, and more particularly to a method of forming nanoscale fin structures that are cut perpendicular to a lengthwise direction, and structures for forming the same.
Fin structures that extend along a lengthwise direction with a uniform width are useful in semiconductor manufacturing. For example, semiconductor fins can be employed to form fin field effect transistors that employ sidewalls of the semiconductor fins as channels of the transistor.
Fins can be formed by patterning a material layer such as a semiconductor material layer employing an etch mask and an anisotropic etch process. The anisotropic etch process is typically prone to a pattern factor, i.e., the local density of the patterned area. Thus, the etch bias, i.e., the lateral offset between a physical sidewall of patterned material layer and an overlying sidewall of an etch mask layer, is different across nested features and isolated features.
Thus, methods have been developed in the prior art for forming a nested array of fins and subsequently removing undesired portions of the fins employing a cut mask. However, lithographic alignment of a cut pattern generated with the cut mask with preexisting patterns is a challenge. Thus, a non-lithographic method for forming fins that are cut to a suitable length is desired.